GO TO HELL!!! Fanfic Challenge
by Neko Athena
Summary: This is my challenge to start off a series of insane fics. Send some characters to HELL!!! It's fun!
1. GO TO HELL!!! Fanfic Challenge Intro

GO TO HELL!!! Fanfic Challenge

GO TO HELL!!!Another fine series of insanity from ^o,o^

Mission Statement: Yes, it's true, we all gotta go someday.But what happens when anime characters bite the big one?Okay, yeah, in some series, you get to SEE what happens (DBZ) but what about the others?Well, you'll find out here.

^o,o^ -(NYA-HA-HA!!More ee-vil from me twisted little brain!!Yes, I'm sending everyone to HELL!!!!Can I be more ee-vil?Do you really want to know?)

::All Anime Characters:: HELL NO!!

^o,o^ -(Well, then... not much else to say.The title about sums it up.However, this time, I am not going to be DIRECTLY responsible for the mayhem.You see, this is a fanfic challenge, of sorts.YOU guys are doing my dirty-work now.)

Anonymous Idiot Peasant "You aren't REALLY gonna kill them... ARE YOU?"

^-,-^ -(Uh..., boys?)

::Two men wearing expensive suits named Guido and Louie, 'Thena-chan's hired hitme- er, business associates beat the Hell out of A.I.P.::

^o,o^ -(In answer to this blatantly ignorant question, well, ya kinda have to be dead to go to Hell, right?Well, here, the characters will do something associated to dying.You probably have no idea what the Hell I'm talking about, so I'll explain.Earlier, I used the phrase "bite the big one", so if an anime character bites some big thing, they might get sent to Hell.Got it?Probably not, but you will if you read the starter fic "The Gundam Boys GO TO HELL!!!".Not that you would after this Hellacious intro.Oh, well.Oh, one more thing... The word HELL will be used as much as possible in every fic, just to see how many times an author can get away with saying it and still making sense.)

Anonymous Idiot Peasant 2 "Hey, that sounds like a Helluva lotta fun!!What if somebody else has a good idea?"

^o,o^ -(Well, you see, that's the beauty of this little series... This is a challenge for you guys out there to write your own GO TO HELL!!! Fic.There are only a few, teensy rules.:)

1. YOU MUST give me credit for the original idea somewhere in your fic.

Just a little "original concept by Neko Athena^o,o^" or something at the beginning or end will suffice.Or, you can be creative... ^o,~^

2. You must use some phrase or cliché associated with dying to "kill" the characters.

i.e. "bite the big one" (that one's for free, but come up with your own, please.You can useone's already been used, but just have a different scenario, m'kay?)

3. You must use the word Hell in your fic numerous times, the more the better.

You might think this is psychotic of me, but there is a theme here, and it is just funny if everyone's saying stuff like "What the bloody Hell to do you think you're doing, you Hell-spawn?""Shut the Hell up, or so help me I'll blow your butt to Hell and back!!"

4. You must use some form of official Hell representative to greet the characters.

i.e. Hades, Him, one of the Kais from DBZ, good ol' fashioned Satan, etc.

5. You must post you fic at least on Fanfiction.net.but...

IF YOU WANT YOU FIC TO APPEAR ON MY PERSONAL SITE:

You must write the fics in either TXT files or HTML, but NO PICTURES OR OTHER LARGE FILES.If you write in HTML, it better be just the story, I AM PUTTING THE SAME BACKGROUND ON ALL GTH FICS, SO IF YOU PUT IN A BACKGROUND PIC, I'M CHANGING IT!!!

^o,o^ -(That's about it, friends and neighbors.Send in those fics to me as an attatchment to an e-mail, and I'll post 'em up on my page!Enjoy your stay in Hell, everyone!Ja matta!)

Send fic entries, comments, flames, and threats to:

neko_athena@hotmail.com

for comments, etc.:

RE: GTH Fanfic Challenge

or for fic entries:

SUBJECT: Go To Hell Fic Submission: (Insert Anime Series Here)


	2. The Gundam Boys GO TO HELL!!! Starter F...

The Gundam Wing Boys GO TO HELL!!! Starter Fic

**************************************************************

The Gundam Boys GO TO HELL!!!

Starter Fic in the "GO TO HELL!!!" series, another fine series of insanity from ^o,o^

Written by Neko Athena^o,o^

Rating: PG (violence, language, reverences to the Eternal Lake of Fire,the normal levels of dementia usually obtained in any ^o,o^ fic....)

Comments, Rants, Etc.: neko_athena@hotmail.com

**************************************************************

Duo "Where the hell IS IT??!!??"

Qua. "Calm down, Duo... Where did you leave it last?"

Duo, clenched teeth "If I knew where I left it, it WOULDN'T be LOST!!!!"

Hee. "*sigh* Just forget about it.You'll live without it."

::A non-braided Duo continues to fling objects out of his dresser and over his shoulder.The other Wing Boys, who are standing in the room behind him, dodge the flying paraphernalia.He has already destroyed his room utterly; pictures lie broken on the floor,the curtains are hanging only by a few threads from their lopsided rods, and the mattress and box spring of his bed are propped in the corner, stuffing spilled everywhere from their gaping wounds.::

Duo "I SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI, if I find out that one of YOU took it, YOU WILL ALL PAY..."

Wu. "Why don't you just take this like a MAN, Maxwell?Yuy is right, you'll live."

Duo, turns "I might... But the question is, will ANY OF YOU!?!?"

::Having emptied the drawer and the entire dresser, Duo stomps out of the room to begin on the hall closet.Brushing his chestnut mane out of his face, he yanks open the door... and is promptly buried by an avalanche of junk.The others watch him try to stand, cursing colorfully, and just as he re-obtains a vertical base, a large, metal bucket rolls off the top shelf of the closet and lands squarely on his head.::

Duo "ITAII!!!!You STUPID PIECE OF...."

::Angrily, Duo rears back and gives the bucket a viscous kick.Suddenly, there is an ominous clap of thunder...::

^o,o^ -(I hope everyone understands!!Well, I think this series will be a fun side-track from all those angsty fics and sad, romantic fics out there.Remember, you can write about any series, this is just to get you started with a little inspiration.Well, everyone, it's up to you now!!!Later!!)


End file.
